Hotaru
by Ackley Gale
Summary: Naruto passes his first attempt of the graduation attempt, assuming that he's fourteen in canon and twelve now. Now, two years into the future, he pursues his dream to become the greatest Hokage. M for future character death and that sort of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hotaru

Chapter 1:_ Ostinato _

_

* * *

_

Uzumaki Naruto ran. Throughout his life, he had always ran, as if running would allow him to get far away from everything that ever seemed to go wrong, but more importantly, he was late.

Naruto was a normal young boy, maybe twelve years of age, that couldn't be considered normal by any stretch of the word, but will be used to describe him nonetheless. Now, by no means should anyone of his type be considered normal but Naruto, as most protagonists tend to be, was more special. First off, he was wearing a bright-orange jumpsuit, with blue patches covering both his shoulders, and blue shinobi sandals covering his feet. He had tape wrapped around his right leg, holding a small pouch in its place, and a larger, and more round one hanging off the back of his belt. He had spiked blonde hair, was tanned, and blue eyes, not a particularly uncommon combination. What were quite unique were two things. His face was scarred with six whisker-like marks, three on each cheek, and he contained the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox.

Yes, he _contained_ it, and was off to the Shinobi Academy to attempt to pass his graduation exam, and become a full-fledged shinobi of the Hidden Village, Konoha.

It was his first attempt and many thought he would fail. Naruto had passed the non-practical exams by the skin of his teeth and he even managed to successfully perform a _Kawarimi_, the replacement technique, and was among the best at using the _Henge_, the transformation technique. So why was it that he wasn't expected to pass?

_Bunshin, _the dreaded clone technique.

What is considered one of the easiest jutsu out there, Naruto could not do.

Naruto just couldn't understand it. He attempted it everyday after school and would slowly get better at it until, by sundown, he could manage three clones. He would then come to school the next day, exalted, and promptly fail to do it again. And this pattern would continue, until Naruto found much better things to do with his time.

Today, he woke up four hours early for school and trained, and trained, and trained, slowly losing track of time until he did it! He had made three clones! Unfortunately, as he looked up at the sun, he saw that he was at least twenty minutes late to class. And so he ran.

He ran through the forests of Konoha, said to be created by the Shodaime Hokage, and it was his dream to surpass him. He ran by a few ponds and a roaring river, reminding himself of the Nidaime Hokage, and he would surpass him too. Naruto ran through the village and past the Hokage tower where the old man, the Sandaime Hokage worked, and thought to himself that he would surpass him as well.

Naruto stopped, and starred up at the faces carved into the mountain. He saw the first three Hokages and one more. The Yondaime Hokage, the slayer of the Kyuubi, the greatest Hokage, and his idol. He would surpass him.

He ran into a large building, up a few flights of stairs, and paused only momentarily before he flung open the door in front of him.

"…..uto?"

* * *

_A Few seconds before, in the room…_

A slightly tanned man, with a large scar across his nose and black hair tied in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple walked out of a door, with what looked like a young boy, located near the front of the room. He wore a green flak-jacket over a blue bodysuit and held a clipboard in his left hand. He was congratulating and turned to look out to the room. Not seeing his target, he went to his clipboard and called out.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come take your test."

A silence fell over the room; nobody had seen him that morning. A disappointed look briefly came over the man's face before he once more called out.

"Nar…"

Naruto came flying through the door, stumbling a bit before regaining his posture.

"…..uto?"

"Here, Iruka-sensei!" he managed to gasped out.

"Naruto," the man now identified as Iruka said as he gave the boy a stern glare," you were late to class and almost missed your test. You're lucky that you're the last one otherwise I would've been forced to automatically fail you." His eyes softened at Naruto's worn-down state though and then said, "Come to the back room, Naruto."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." the boy mumbled out as he let his head bow, ashamed, and followed, hearing the jokes his classmates were making about him as he walked passed the desks.

He made his way back to the back room where Iruka, and another teacher, that dressed similarly to Iruka and went by the name of Shinichiro Mizuki, were seated.

"Naruto, in order to pass this exam and become a genin, we need you to create at least two _Bunshin_. You may begin whenever you're ready." stated Mizuki.

Getting only a brief nod in response, they watched as Naruto took on a look of complete concentration as he brought his hands into the signs of Ram, Snake, and ending in Tiger. _Poof!_

Naruto heard a clipboard drop and his face fell into a look of pure depression. 'I have to go through another year of the academy.' he thought.

He opened his eyes and saw the looks of great surprise etched into the faces of Mizuki and Iruka and he excitedly looks to his left and right to see that he had successfully created four clones!

"Congratulations Naruto, we believed you could do it!" Iruka told him. Both the teachers had smiles on faces but Iuka's look much more genuine Naruto noticed. He had never much liked Mizuki anyways. "Here is your headband, wear with pride."

Naruto tied his new headband across his forehead, in the traditional place, before he started jumping around, exclaiming, "Yatta! I'm a ninja now!"

I would say that everyone in the village knew this now.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

Naruto awoke the next morning, feeling better than he had ever had. He trudged through the dirty jumpsuits and empty ramen cup on his bedroom floor. He'd lived here for longer than he could remember. The old man had told him that he had been moved here from the orphanage when he decided to become a when he was six and had a caretaker until he was eight. He didn't remember anything of course, nobody that young does.

He moved into the kitchen, Spartan bare with only a table with a single chair, fridge, microwave, a few cabinets, and a window looking out on the village; a perfect view of the Hokage Monument.

Naruto made a quick meal of instant ramen, before getting dressed into one of his jumpsuits and opening the door, almost running into the outstretched hand of an ANBU member, about to knock on his door it seemed. Quickly jumping back, Naruto realized it was just a messenger and waited.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence." the ANBU simply stated before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

Naruto shrugged before walking out the door, locking it, and running off.

I guess "I'll go see the old mad after I get my I.D. I wonder what he wants to see me for though, probably to congratulate me,""

_Time skip_

Naruto stood in front of the large wooden doors to the Hokage office and knocked. He had already been cleared by his secretary to see him but Naruto wasn't going to run straight in again, he didn't enjoy being tackled by more than ten ANBU.

"Come in Naruto-kun!" a kind voice called out from beyond the door.

"Hey old man, guess what? I'm a ninja now! Your hat will be mine in no time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's good to hear, I'm getting too old for this. Anyways I wanted to tell you something now that you're a genin."

"What? Are you going to send me out on some super cool mission to save a princess, or to slay a dragon or…."

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and the old man, let out a sigh as the boy in front of him went on about all the cool missions he thought that ninja did. 'There's no way I can tell him about the Kyuubi at this point, he's not mature enough. I've already told him I would tell him something though.'

"Naruto-kun?" his voice breaking Naruto out of his rant.

"So what is it, old man?"

Hiruzen reached into a drawer in his desk and silently ripped a picture in half.

"Here." he stated as he handed it over to Naruto.

"Half of a picture? What's on the other half?" Naruto asked.

"What matters isn't what's on the other half, Naruto-kun, its what is on this half. It's your mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto stared blankly at the picture, tears welling up in his eyes. He looked up at Hiruzen as if expecting something else.

"That's all I have to give you today Naruto-kun. I still can't tell you about your father."

Naruto looked like he wanted to say something before glancing back down at his mother. He mumbled his thanks and walked out of the room.

* * *

**AN: **So I'd like to start by thanking anyone that's reading this. This is my first story and I'm glad that my summary was good enough to get you to start and my story was at least interesting enough to get you to finish.

Now, I'd like to clarify some things. Naruto is basically at the skill level right now as the beginning of canon - the _Kage Bunshin_. Since he trained so much the morning of the test, he lost enough chakra (without it having a night to restore) to be able to perform the _Bunshin. _He is twelve right now, two year ahead of canon, because I assumed that he would be fourteen while everybody else would be twelve normally.

If you have any questions, put it in a review or just PM.

Peace Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Piano_

_

* * *

_

Naruto walked. He walked silently down the street, gazing down at the torn picture in his hand. It was of a woman; Uzumaki Kushina the old man had called her. She wasn't what he was expecting, that was for certain.

That wasn't to say she wasn't very beautiful. She had long hair, dropping down to about chest-level from what he could tell and it was held out of her face by a gold hair-clip. Her eyes were somewhere between grey and purple, her skin was a creamy white and she was wearing a tan apron over, what appeared to be, a blue dress. She was also pregnant. Naruto assumed it was with him but he secretly hoped that it wasn't; it would be nice to have an older sibling, or even a younger one.

'But that would mean that she would still be alive and she left me." Naruto thought, suddenly depressed. 'No, this must be me.' he concluded.

Naruto looked up, suddenly aware that he had walked to the other side of the village and now stood in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He was momentarily confused but let it go and was greeted immediately by the people he considered family.

"Naruto-kun, welcome!" came the voice of a young woman.

"Hey Ayame-chan, guess what?" greeted Naruto, as he seated himself.

"Oh, I wonder. Does it have to do with that headband on your forehead?" asked Ayame, with an amused expression plastered on her face.

"Hey gaki and Ayame, let Naruto have his moment," the owner of the stand, Teuchi, half greeted and half scolded, "you only graduate once."

"Yah Ayame-chan, I just can't have one moment of glory. I'm a shinobi now, I deserve at least some respect." pouted Naruto.

Ayame reached over the bar and handed Naruto his ramen, miso like usual, rubbed his head, and started a friendly conversation; from the outside, anyone would assume that the group was an actual family. It was the old man, and these two that were his family; he wasn't, and although he would never know, couldn't be adopted from the orphanage.

* * *

The truth is, although he has _forgotten _about it, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage when he was four. Well, kicked out wouldn't exactly be the most appropriate word. When the Kyuubi was sealed into him twelve years ago and announced to the village, the people called for his death. The Sandaime Hokage made a law that nobody with any knowledge of this couldn't speak about this to anyone, including their own children. At first, there was a public outcry, but it was quickly silenced by the appearance of the ANBU, the village's elite shinobi.

Ever since then, the villagers had avoided all contact with Naruto, like a plague. He would walk down the street as it would go completely silent, the villagers opening a path for him and turning their backs. When he was at the orphanage, he was given a small room near the back of the building and was told to stay there. He would occasionally come out, when he was hungry, wander about until the workers saw him, and would be lured back into his room with food. He would be well-fed for a few days and well-dressed for the Hokage's occasional visits but then be ignored, once again.

Naruto learned to talk from the voice he could hear though the walls and through the voice he sometimes heard in his head. One day, he wasn't lured to his room quick enough and he wandered into the streets where he would stays for a few days; no one cared. He scavenged for food in trashcans and such when he realized he couldn't find his way back.

A random chuunin, that was part of the search party the Hokage sent when he found out, found him asleep in a back alleyway. Naruto was then moved into a small apartment and taken care of by random genin teams as D-rank missions until he was eight. He was then moved to his current premises.

* * *

Naruto left the cozy stand about an hour later. It was the middle of the afternoon by now and he had nothing to do and nothing to thin…. 'Oh right, my mother.' Naruto thought.

Naruto changed his direction and started to head towards the shinobi library. He had been there on a few occasions, mostly with his class on field trips, and now had a specific person and a clan name to research. As an academy student, he was allowed into the low-clearance part of the library; even some civilians were allowed there. He, of course, wasn't allowed to take anything out of it, only read some of it there. As a genin, he was now allowed to borrow scrolls containing some chakra techniques, such as control and E and D-rank jutsus, and more detailed shinobi history. That was exactly what he was looking for.

Naruto walked into a large building, built mostly from brick unlike the rest of the wooden village. He flashed his headband and the chuunin guards and walked through an arch that was covered in seals that detect the use of a _Henge_.

"Now, history….." Naruto muttered as he scanned the lined up racks before spotting the sections for Konoha history.

"Let's see. Founding, Buildings, Politics, Food," Naruto mumbled until he reached one scroll entitled "The Clan of Konoha."

Naruto rolled out the scroll on a nearby table. It was fairly small as far as scrolls went. 'Probably because clans don't want genin knowing of secret clan techniques.' Naruto thought. He took a glance at the Table of Contents, picking out vaguely familiar names like "Senju", "Uchiha", and "Akarui**",** but, after getting to the bottom of the list without any sign of "Uzumaki", he sighed. He looked out the window and saw the position of the sun. It still wasn't even four o'clock yet.

Naruto took another glance at the school and muttered to himself, "Oh, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do." and opened the scroll again.

"The Senju," he read, "were, at one point, among the greatest clans in the world. As one of the founding clans of Konoha, as well as the producers of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama respectively, and Tsunade of the Sannin make the remaining, admittedly few, members' royalty within its walls."

Naruto continued to read, "One cannot give a history of a clan without talking about its leader, Hashirama, so let's start there. He and his wife, Uzumaki Mito, w…..What! Uzumaki?"

Naruto stared at the page in shock; he couldn't believe his luck! He searched the rest of the day, and into part of the night. Naruto would've searched longer too, if it hadn't been for the library closing.

"I can't believe there are no other records of the Uzumaki clan!" It took all of Naruto's self-control to keep himself from screaming. "Alright, I know the old man told me not to ask about my father but there's no way I'm going to let him tell me no to this." Naruto decided.

Naruto's pace more closely resembled a sprinting rabbit rather than a rushed, young boy as he sped towards the Hokage Tower. He knew he probably couldn't make it into a meeting with the old man on such short notice, as he hadn't been called, but, with so many people vying for his presence, it was typically a good idea to make an appointment as soon as possible.

Naruto slowed to a walk as he strode into the building and walked straight up to one of the desks. The Hokage's secretary, Satsume-san as she insisted on being called, was hastily shuffling papers; her hours were done.

Naruto cleared his throat before speaking in a confident and clear voice, "Satsume-san?"

She looked up through her hair and stared for a few seconds before she seemed to recognize me. "Ah, Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama is expecting you. You may go in right away." spoke Satsume in a monotone voice before she went back to her papers.

He started to speak, "I would like to make an appoi….. What did you just say?" Naruto finished, clearly surprised.

"Hokage-sama has been expecting you, you may go in right away." she repeated, this time in a more annoyed tone.

Naruto still looked shocked but muttered his thanks before walking past her and walking up a few flights of stairs. He knocked on the door and, without waiting for a response, walked in.

The Hokage was facing away from him as he walked in, staring out the window at the lit village beneath him, with a lit pipe in his right hand.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I bet you're wondering how I knew you were…."

"Who is Uzumaki Mito?" Naruto interrupted, boldly stating his question.

If he had been able to see the Hokage's face at that moment, Naruto would've seen his eyes momentarily widen before he regained his composure. Hiruzen slowly turned around in his chair, his face as serious as Naruto had ever seen it; he looked more like a war-hardened shinobi rather than the kindly old man he had grown to love.

"How do you know that name?" Hiruzen's eyes like stones as they stared at the young genin before him.

"I read it in the library looking for information on my mother!" Naruto responded, his eyes counting Hiruzen's with determination; he wanted to know.

The Hokage sighed before mumbling to himself. He brought his hand up and tapped on the window, three times. Almost immediately, a mask designed like a cat appeared in the window. He made a few discrete hand motions before the mask disappeared. He turned back to Naruto.

"Before I say anything about Mito-chan," Hiruzen started, "let me tell you about a night, much like this one, twelve years ago."

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for coming back, I love you all! I have a few things I would like to ask/say though. If anyone knows a good English to Japanese website or resource (like to letter Japanese and not kanji), please contact me. Same with any questions you have about the chapter/story. Ummm, I think that's it.

Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: You know when you have this great idea in your head and you're writing it out and then you write something completely different? Yeah, I didn't intend to mention Uzumaki Mito at all, but I thought of something even more interesting to do with it so I could bring myself to rewriting it. So, sorry about not updating in, like, 4 months I think. Its summer so I should probably be able to update at least once, hopefully.

* * *

"Twelve years ago?" Naruto asked. He didn't see any connection between a woman old enough to be the Shodaime Hokage's wife and anything that happened twelve years ago.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, the event twelve years ago that relates to you, Mito-chan, and your mother." Hiruzen stated. He hadn't been looking forward to this moment; in fact, he'd wished he'd never have this moment come. "The Kyuubi attack."

"I get the attack was tragic and all but the Yondaime killed it, what does that have to do with me?" Naruto questioned. His life was just getting more and more confusing every passing second.

"It has everything to do with you, Naruto. You see, you cannot kill a tailed-beast; you can only seal it away. Something as powerful and the Kyuubi can't be sealed into something into something like a teapot either. Something more like a newborn child would be the only possible choice."

'A newborn child, but I was born on that da….' Naruto's eyes widened at the implications. "So I'm the Kyuubi?"

"No Naruto-kun, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, _sealed_ the Kyuubi into you! Your sacrifice saved the village from sure destruction! You became a Jinchuuriki! And for that, you're a hero!"

Naruto was silent and in deep thought, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. He was the container of the nine-tailed fox. That's why he's so lonely. That's why the villagers hate him.

"Why me?" Naruto whispered. It was loud enough for the Hokage to hear though.

"Because you're an Uzumaki." stated the Hokage, simply.

Naruto's head snapped up at this. 'What does that have to do with anything?' he thought,

The Hokage already knew his question though so he was already starting to speak. "Mito-chan, as she insisted on being called, was the Shodaime Hokage's wife and the original Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. She lived for many years and then passed that burden onto your mother, Kushina. As another Uzumaki, she was the perfect candidate to become the next host because of her special chakra. The Kyuubi escaped from the seal, weakened from giving birth to you, twelve years ago and Minato saved the village by sealing the Kyuubi into you."

Naruto looked down at his stomach. He knew exactly where the seal was as he had seen it many times before, but he had never thought anything of it. How could he? He never had anyone to teach him these sorts of things and it wasn't like the academy covers sealing. Now though…

'It's the last thing that remains of my mother.'

Hiruzen was getting worried; Naruto had been staring at his stomach for the last few minutes. Then, he caught a mumble.

"What was that, my boy?"

This time, it came barely out as a whisper, but the Hokage's sharp, old ears still caught "So she's dead?"

"Yes."

Naruto stood still for another few moments before turning around and started walking away.

Hiruzen called out "Don't forget the team assignments tomorrow morning Naruto!"

Naruto kept walking.

Hiruzen hesitated, before calling out again "You're parents would be proud of you."

This got Naruto to stop. He slowly turned and gave a small smile, muttered his thanks, and walking out the door.

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next morning. It was five o'clock and still three hours from the eight o'clock meeting time for genin team assignments so he had time to waste. He pulled on his orange pants and jacket without care, attached his pouches, and carefully tied his new headband around his forehead. He looked down at his goggles. They had been with him for the longest time and were the only gift he had ever received to this day. He glanced across the room into his bathroom and into the mirror and decided he could wear them.

Naruto slipped his goggles around his neck and looked at the fridge. He hadn't felt hungry for more than a day now and he had forced down ramen the day before so he thought he could manage without. He then walked out the door, not bothering to lock it. Anyone with enough drive to get into his apartment would get in, regardless if the door was locked or not.

Naruto walked, and walked, and walked. By this time, he had reached a clearing in a training ground, number eighteen if he remembered correctly, and taken out his shuriken. He counted them, eighteen in all, what a coincidence, he noted. He threw three of them at a nearby tree, missing his target by a wide margin in all cases.

Naruto stared blankly at the area where he had maybe just lost three shuriken and thought, 'Is this really what the old man said you would be proud of mom…dad?'

He retrieved his three shuriken with some effort, spending about fifteen minutes searching for one that had happened to go into a bush. Naruto then walked out into the clearing once again. This time, he threw all his shuriken, one by one and missed only seventeen times; he was glad he got lucky enough for a stray shuriken to get stuck in a branch.

Naruto retrieved them once again, and threw them, and retrieved them, and threw them, and so on for about two hours until he looked up at the sky.

'Eight o'clock,' he thought, 'wasn't there something I needed to do?'

Before he could think any more of the time, his body moved itself. He sprinted towards the academy for nearly ten minutes, at impressive speed for below academy level, and ran through the building. He found his classroom and flung the door open to…

_Crash_

Naruto looked up at the object that stopped him. It was a man. The only things he could tell from his position on the floor was that he stood around six feet in height, had spiky brown hair, and had eight silver rings on his hand; three on his left hand and five on his right hand. The man then spoke.

"Ah, this must be my last student. Follow me then."

Naruto stared, dumbfounded for a few moments as the man, his apparent new sensei, and two students walked away. He glanced out a nearby window and, guessing that he must have missed team assignments, chased after the group.

Naruto and the other two new genin, Banshū Baika and Akarui Hinode if he remembered correctly, followed their new sensei, at walking pace, for close to a half hour before they came to a stop in a training ground with a small lake at the center and their sensei turned around. He hadn't paid enough attention to spot a number.

"Hi!"

He looked at us all expectantly, with a big grin plastered on his face, as if expecting us to know what we were doing. An awkward silence hung over the group for a few sentences before the man realized that his students weren't going to say anything.

"Okay then." He muttered as he looked back at the lake. "Why don't we start with introductions to get to know each other?"

He paused again, looking like he didn't quite know what he was supposed to be doing as well.

"My name is Raidō Namiashi. You guys can call me Raidō-sensei or sensei. I like going out on dates and sake. I suppose I hate getting dumped and losing and, someday, I want to be Hokage!"

The newly-named Raidō-sensei looked at us again, expecting one of us to have the self-confidence to go next. Naruto took this time to look at his sensei again. He hadn't missed much in his initial observations, but he did notice that his sensei was extraordinarily handsome. He probably should have expected as much from his introduction. He then heard someone start to speak. Naruto turned towards the voice.

"My name is Akarui Hinode. I like training and my clan. I hate when people look down on my clan because we don't have the mainstream status or size that clans like the Hyuuga and Akimichi have and my dream is to change that, and become the most powerful clan in all of Konoha!"

Naruto faintly remembered Hinode. At the rare times when he actually paid attention in class, it usually wasn't to people, but it was hard not to notice the top of the class. Hinode had dark brown hair that was worn long and tied into a ponytail with bangs that reached a little past his eyebrows and were parted slightly to his left side. His ponytail was wrapped tightly in red ribbon and reached the middle of his back. He had piercing green eyes and a small nose and Naruto couldn't remember a time when he had seen Hinode calm.

He wore a light brown shirt that's sleeves reached a little past his elbows and had a small red vest over it. On the back of said vest was a symbol that consisted of four black lines in a swirling pattern with an orange oval in the center. He also wore pants that were the same color as his vest and hair ribbon that reached down to his ankles and his brown shinobi sandals. He didn't have a ninja pouch anywhere, but he did have brown knee pads and four two-inch sheaths, two on each side, each with a black three-inch handle coming out.

There was silence once again until Raidō asked. "There's an Akarui clan?" with a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"Of course there is!" Hinode answered angrily.

The only girl of the group giggled at this, causing the group to turn towards her. She took this as a cue to introduce herself. Naruto glanced over to her; he didn't remember her at all. She then started.

"My name is Banshū Baika. I like my little brothers and money. I hate my parents and people that don't care about their family. My dream is to, one day, be able to take care of my little brothers without having to care about anything else."

Nobody dared speak after Baika's introduction; nobody could believe that she would give up that kind of personal information to almost complete strangers. Naruto looked over to her again. Baika had short purple hair, shorter than both his and his sensei's, and dark brown eyes that looked like they were staring at something far off. She was wearing a dark blue jacket that looked like it had seen better days and reach slightly above the back of her knees. Under that, she wore what looked to be a plain black shirt and shorts that reached a little past her knee. She also wore dark blue shinobi sandals and had pouches attached to both of her legs.

Nervously, Naruto started his introduction.

"I like my family and ramen. I don't like when people judge others before getting to know them and my dream is to be Ho…."

Here, Naruto paused. Was that his dream? Then he thought back to what the Hokage said.

'You're parents would be proud of you.'

Naruto gave a small cough and continued.

"My dream is to make my parents proud of me."

Raidō stared at Naruto and then asked.

"And what is your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

AN: Hopefully that wasn't too bad. As you can probably see, Naruto's team consists of two OCs and Raidō. For those of you who know who he is off the top of your head and are wondering why I didn't describe him with that scar, that's intentional. I'll try to update sooner than last time, but until then.


End file.
